


found you

by valarus (aerinmelkor)



Series: harry potter a/b/o [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Post-War, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Mates, Not Beta Read, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinmelkor/pseuds/valarus
Summary: so i haven't seen many (i mean ANY) fanfics that have a/b/o & harry potter (character, not fandom) with reader. so i decided to get the ball rolling with this short fluff.this is post-war (wizarding war for anyone confused) au. the premise is that witches and wizards have always had this second gender which became dormant since it wasn't needed. however, after the war, wizardkind must repopulate to some degree.  so, everyone (of age) is given a helping hand with a potion to activate the second gender and a whiff of modified amortentia to find their fated mate.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Harry Potter/Reader
Series: harry potter a/b/o [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	found you

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't put it as soulmate au since i figured that was given. please enjoy this small bit of fluff. i will probably make a collection with more a/b/o harry potter in the distant future.

The war was over, but it didn't feel like a victory. Both sides had countless dead and wizardkind as a whole was low in population in England. As a result, the new Minister of Magic and the headmistress of Hogwarts came up with a plan.

Witches and wizards had always had a second gender known as the Alpha-Beta-Omega system. This system had been ancient times to ensure that the wizarding race continued. However, after thousands of years, the second gender became dormant. This was not going to be a long-lasting problem though, as a potion master had created a recipe to revive the dormant second gender.

Minerva McGonagall knew that breaking the news would not be easy, especially for the pureblood families. But, there was no other way to ensure that all the students were quickly paired up with a suitable partner.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat at the gathering of students and parents in the Great Hall. "As many of you may know, there were great losses in this Wizarding War. The new Minister of Magic, myself, and a few other individuals have been looking for a solution to the current population crisis. We have come to the consensus that there is a need for us to activate the dormant second gender. For those who do not know, every witch and wizard falls within three categories: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. We will be administering a potion to all students aged 16 and above. The Ministry of Magic will also be distributing potions to other individuals who are not in a marital relationship and reproductively able. After the second gender is activated, we will be having everyone smell a modified version of amortentia to help find their fated mate."

Minerva had expected some kind of chatter and discussion, but not to the degree that it was at. The whole Great Hall filled with the sounds of whispers, shuffling bodies, and flapping robes.

* * *

Harry was not particularly surprised that something that drastic would be implemented. He had heard rumor of it, especially from Hermione who suspected such a policy. Ron, however, was caught off guard and stared bug-eyed at the new Headmistress. He spluttered soundlessly like a dying engine. Harry and Hermione stifled a laugh at Ron's reaction.

"Seems you're right about this one, 'Mione," Harry remarked as he watched chaos ensue after the announcement.

For one thing, Ron was still trying to get over the shock of the announcement. A few of the pureblood families in Slytherin could be seen worriedly discussing the latest development.

"Pffft, as if I'd be wrong. It makes the most sense. Although, I do wonder who brewed the potions." She replied smugly.

When Ron finally wrapped his head around the change he said one thing, "Hope I'm not with a Slytherin." 

"That's what you're worried about? You should worry more about what you'll present as," Hermione said to Ron with that exasperated look. She shook her head at the redhead with a sigh. 

"Why do you say that, 'Mione?" Harry quickly asked before she could chew out Ron more.

Hermione was absolutely delighted to have the opportunity to tell them what she knew. It was one of the few times when they would actually listen to all that she had to say with some curiosity. Professor mode switched on for her and she started lecturing.

"If you present as an Alpha, you'll have ruts. If you present as an Omega, you'll have heats. If you present as a Beta, life goes on as usual. So if you end up an Alpha or Omega, things be the same anymore. It's like having that time of month, but it's a prime time to have children. You'd have to plan you're whole life out around that. Plus, there's the whole scenting and marking thing that happens too. And you'd have to-"

"The scenting, wot?" Ron interrupted, scratching his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll tell you if you present as anything other than beta." Hermione sighed, realizing that perhaps that talk was a bit too premature.

* * *

Y/N sat further down the Gryffindor table with Fred and George who would rather discuss their latest product for their joke shop than worry about McGonagall's announcement. She sat with the twins as they showed her their latest prototypes for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"As I was saying before the announcement," George was telling Y/N. "This is our newest product, it has a Polyjuice potion in it."

"What does it turn you into?" Y/N asked.

"Not what, but _who_." Fred instantly corrected her with a smile.

"Well _who_ does it turn you into?" Y/N replied with a matching grin.

"Umbridge," Fred and George chorused and the three of them burst into laughter.

Y/N bit back a laugh, "So you mean to tell me that there will be many Umbridges running around throwing dungbombs in the near future?"

"Yep!" The twins replied with great enthusiasm.

The three of them burst into laughter at the thought of pranksters parading around as Umbridge. The amount of chaos that would ensue in the future at Hogwarts would be absolutely priceless.

"How long do you reckon it'll take 'till it gets banned?"

"Well, Georgie, what's your bet?"

"I think it's gonna take around two or three months, Freddie. What do you think?"

"Hmm a month or two, tops. No way McGonagall would let it run too long."

"What do you think, Y/N?" The twins chorused as they looked at her.

"Give it a few weeks and she'll have up and banned it."

"Wanna bet on it?" The twins asked her with twinkling eyes.

"Sure, I'll do a galleon."

* * *

The students gathered at the Great Hall a few days after the announcement to get the potion. At the podium next to Headmistress McGonagall was a young woman with piercing dark brown eyes. She watched as the students seated themselves at their respective tables. Madam Pomfrey stood to McGonagall's left side, stacks of potions beside her. 

"This is Azrael. She is a skilled potion master who kindly brewed these potions for us." Headmistress McGonagall said, motioning to the woman beside her.

Beside Y/N, Fred and George were already making plans to attempt to poach her for their joke shop. Y/N couldn't blame them for wanting to hire a young potion master. She would be a huge asset for their joke shop, especially in the R&D section in relation to potions.

"Once you have received your potion, drink it. Then I will call you up by House to take a whiff of the potion. You will most likely be able to find your soulmate here, if not, you will know their name and receive a soulmark. The soulmark will help you find and identify your fated mate," Azrael said with a relatively disinterested facial expression.

With a simple wave of the wand, the potions were distributed to every single student present. Azrael stood at the front of the Great Hall, watching as the students downed her concoction. She regarded them impassively with her arms crossed.

Harry downed the potion after some hesitation. It didn't taste half bad, it was thick like honey and bitter like dark chocolate. He saw the alpha symbol appear on his wrist. Alpha.

He glanced over at Hermione who stared at the beta symbol on her arm. She seemed quite satisfied about it. _No ruts or heats_ , Hermione thought happily to herself. Life would go on as normal for her, but not Harry. 

Ron stared at his wrist: Beta. He felt disappointed since being an Alpha did seem pretty neat. But he remembered Hermione's words about being an Alpha and the responsibilities. At least his life would be less troublesome.

Fred and George watched their alpha symbols appear on their wrists to their delight. Their eyes sparkled with playful mischief as they looked at the symbols. Perhaps this could become a new product in their joke shop. Something related to this second gender, that is.

Y/N stared at the omega symbol on her arm with some confusion. How it happened was beyond her seeing as Omegas were rarest of the three types. Her luck was something else, she thought with a sigh. She would be dealing with heats along with her monthly cycle. 

Azrael quickly called their attention back to the front as she started to call the various House names up. 

"Ravenclaw." She called out when she saw that the whole table had finished their potion. Shortly after she called, "Slytherin." Then, "Hufflepuff." And finally, "Gryffindor."

When it was Harry's turn to take a whiff, he smelled something he recognized. 

_**Coffee, the smell of the ocean, vanilla, roses, and mint. Y/N.**_

He remembered the soothing smell from her warm hugs. While they had never been close friends since she spent a lot of her time with Fred and George, they were on friendly terms. Since they were in the same year, the two of them had shared classes and worked together a few times. However, as the wizarding war drew closer, she had been there in some of his darkest moments.

She was there when he lost Sirius. Y/N had hugged him then, as he was grieving and listened as he spilled everything he felt. She consoled him when he felt the guilt was too much to bear. Kept him sane when he thought that he couldn't go on any longer. She had been there and she had listened to all he had to say.

He remembered the hug she gave him when they met on the battlefield. The memories he had with her flooded back to him as he stepped away and took a pamphlet on being an Alpha from Madam Pomfrey.

Meanwhile, the Weasley twins and Y/N were already sitting together as they flipped through their pamphlets. They were laughing about something when Harry looked over at them and he felt his heart clench. She appeared to be having so much fun with the twins, he couldn't help but wonder if it was wrong. Maybe she wasn't his fated mate since he had never seen her as happy with him as they made her. Although the two of them never really spent time together outside of class or when they happened to be in the same place. Even then, their interactions were brief.

Doubt and jealousy fought for dominance in Harry's mind. One one hand, he wanted to pull his fated mate away from the twins. _He_ wanted to be the one who made her smile and laugh like that. He wanted to be the shoulder she leaned on as she burst into fits of laughter. But he also wasn't close enough to be that person to her either. He didn't know her favorite snacks, her hobbies, or even her birthday. Much less what could make her laugh the way she did with the twins.

Hermione dropped a hand on Harry's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Y/N, huh?"

Harry flushes, embarrassed Hermione caught him staring at her. "Yeah, not sure how to best breach the subject with her."

"Well I wouldn't worry too much about it, she's pretty laid-back," Hermione says as she watches the group grow larger as they show off some of their other products. "I mean, seeing as she's friends with those two pranksters. It would be weird if she was extremely uptight considering the number of pranks she's been a part of. Just go for it."

Harry gulped, trying to hide his nerves from showing. He was able to take a few deep breaths before Hermione nudged him towards the group surrounding Y/N and the Weasley twins. His mouth felt dry and he was still panicking over what to say when he found himself before her.

"Hey Harry!" Fred and George said bringing attention to him pretty quickly.

Harry flushed embarrassed that they brought the attention to him. He waved awkwardly at the twins, still flustered, "Um, can I talk to you Y/N?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, getting up from her spot between the twins. "Don't blow anything up without me, boys." Y/N reminded them playfully.

They walked away from the group to a quiet spot together. When Harry stopped walking, she also stopped walking and they faced one another. Y/N smiled patiently, waiting for Harry to tell her what he needed to tell her. She had a faint idea why he was trying to talk to her. While she didn't recognize the smell, she did recognize his name when it came up.

"I don't know how to put it in words. Um. I'm your fated mate," Harry finally said it. 

"I know-" Y/N started, but Harry cut her off.

"I understand if you would rather be with the twins instead of me or someone else. We never really talked much."

"Harry, we have plenty of time to get to know each other," Y/N told him soothingly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Plus, the twins are like older brothers to me. That would be weird." 

Harry relaxed, letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. A smile made its way onto his face, "So, can I hug you now?"

"Yes," Y/N replied, pulling him into a warm hug. His chin rested atop her head as they embraced. It was nice, warm, and it felt like he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
